Demigod Twins
by ScienceNerd818
Summary: 13-year old AJ Falcon has a lot on her mind. Like her money crazy step mom, work, school and to top it all off she discovers she is a demigod. Great... could this get any worse? apparently it could, a fraternal twin who is her exact opposite.
1. I get kidnapped

Demigod twins by Cosette, Hunter of Artemis

Before I knew I was a demigod or had a twin to bug me 24/7. I was a normal girl working my but off to pay my debt to my foster mom. You see my biological mother left me when I was still a baby and then I was sent to an orphanage. I lived there for 7 years until someone was willing to adopt me. Her name was Bailey Towson she was a 35-yearold lady with light brown hair and matching eyes. She was a really sweet person, for a few years at least. She cared for me like a real mom. She gave me a suitable home and provided food, clothing, and an education. When I went home from school a week after my 11th birthday, she asked me for my company in the living room. I followed her gladly. She gave me a box tightly wrapped with a velvet ribbon. I opened it thinking it was an extra birthday gift. The innocent looking box contained dozens of bills and receipts.

" You owe me a dept Amelia Jane, " she said

" For what? " I asked

" For taking care of you for the past 4 years, you will work until your debt is paid " she demanded

" You're my mom I'm not supposed to pay you to take care of me," I said

"I am not your mother, from now on you will call me aunt Towson. You will pay your debt or I will disown you and leave you on the streets begging for food." She said sternly. She looked like she was about to explode with anger.

Aunt Towson took a deep breath to try and control herself.

"It won't be so hard for you, I mean you name does mean work" she laughed obnoxiously.

Then she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Work or Streets? Hmm…each sounds so tempting but I chose work. I began walking dogs, mowing lawns, and when I was 12 I became apprentices of many people in different jobs. It's safe to say I get fired and recruited easily. My current job is at a local coffee shop, it's just near aunt Towson's house so it's easy to go there and back.

One and a half years later something happened that changed me completely. By the way my name is Amelia Jane Falcon, AJ for short and this is my story.

I was on my way to school with my best friend Leo Robin. He has silky blonde hair and blue-greenish eyes and he was about 5.6 I guess.

Leo wasn't that kind of friend you expect. We actually met by hating each other. Even if he was a new kid, he played pranks on everybody during the start of the school year. As for me, I was his favorite target. He dumped a weird mixture of mayonnaise and 2-week-old chicken on my head, almost drowned me in the school pool, broke my locker door, and not to mention spit balled me when I made a very important speech, to top it all off hacked the principle's computer and changed all of my grades to C- (I would have gotten an average of C anyway, but still.)

To get back at him for all the things he has done to me. I made an ingenious plot to make him look like a complete fool in front of the whole student body. (I won't mention my scheme here because it was a _do not try this at home-_or in school-thing.)

Leo was impressed of what I did and congratulated me even if it involved him being the laughingstock of the whole student body. He promised not to pick on me anymore because I gained his respect. Truth be told, it was sort of fun playing pranks on other people but when you're the prankee it really sucks. We went from bitter rivals to best friends after that.

" Are you still going to that music recital thingy? " Leo asked

" Yup, got old Luna over here " I said touching my guitar that slung over my back.

" I only like listening to music not playing it. That is also why I'm just going to watch you and scream _Go AJ! Whooo yeah! You rock_! Then I will look like a complete idiot in front of all those silent music lovers." Leo said like he was narrating the scene. He ended up blushing at the last sentence.

I chuckled.

I have had a love for music since I was a kid. I have learned to play guitar, piano, violin, French horn, trumpet, triangle, drums, and etc. I never took any classes but every time I played an instrument I caught on easily. Leo on the other hand had no appreciation for the art.

We got to school at 7:00 am. Leo and I said our goodbyes and headed off to our classrooms. Our only class together was history and it was also our last class for the day. I enjoyed it especially when we discussed Greek mythology. It was sort of cool. Our professor for history is Mr. Lashbrook. They kinda don't have enough seats for this class so I have to stay in the side bed of the windowsill. Why me? It was because our class prankster (a.k.a Leo) decided to mess with my seat. There are perks to it. I am allowed to open the windows whenever I wanted. It was a little hot in the classroom so I unlatched the silver-sided bay window.

We learned about Heracles/Hercules' 12 labors. The class heard the bell ring and Mr. Lashbrook dismissed us and reminded us that our reports are due on Monday. Then he exited the classroom and closed the door behind him. I copied some extra notes and I leaned against the window and well… it was open. If you know how the force of gravity works then you have a pretty good idea of what happens next. I landed on the grass. It was a short fall, but it really hurt. I shook my head and widened my eyes. I stood up, tried to anyway. I fell back down on bum. I grabbed the windowsill and pulled myself up. Before I fully stood up I noticed two people still in the classroom. It was Leo and Tom Bryne.

Tom was this curly red haired guy with _crazy_ blue eyes. He walked a bit awkwardly. When people ask him about it he says it's a leg disorder. Tom wasn't my close friend but we talk once in a while, though I have never seen Leo talk to anybody but me. If he does talk to somebody he would typically be bribing, conning, manipulating him or her. In other words things that get him in all sorts of trouble. I always get him out of these kinds of situations. So I leaned a bit closer and listened to their conversation.

It is not eavesdropping. It was merely because I cared for my friend.

" Dude it's somewhere in the campus " Tom said

" What do you mean? " Leo asked

" It caught the scent of two half bloods and it's coming for the both of you. "

" That's not possible our scent is covered. "

" That's not important anymore." Tom paused " Do you think we should take her to camp? "

"Yes, but I don't know how AJ will take it all in."

"Let's just disable her an-." I accidentally cut off Tom by falling into the classroom.

I stood up immediately. I looked at the both of them and the two of them exchanged glances.

"Disable me?" I asked shocked.

Tom instantly brought out a hollow tube and blew into it. I felt a sharp prick in my neck. Next thing I knew I was losing consciousness. My eyes blinked drowsily and I fell unto the hard tiled floor of the classroom. The last thing I saw and heard was Leo picking me up in his arms and a big roar in the back round with people's screams echoing in the air.


	2. I teach myself archery

AAAGGHH! I heard Leo and Tom say in unison. I gained a bit of consciousness and opened my eyes like I just woke up in the morning. I was cradled in Tom's arms and he was running. Wait? Running, I thought he had a leg disorder. I turned my head to look down. What I saw bewildered me.

Instead of human legs and feet I saw an equestrian animal's hind legs. From the waist down he had shaggy reddish-brown hindquarters and cloven hooves instead of feet. I was getting really dizzy. I tried not to pass out again, because that would be the second time today. I turned my head to the opposite direction and I saw Leo with a bow and a quiver full of bronze-headed arrows strapped to his back. He shot at something. I aligned my sight with the path of his arrows. My eyes widened.

It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a colossal goat, and a ten-foot long diamondback snake for a tail.

I recognized it immediately. I had learned about this a few days before in Mr. Lashbrook's class. It was the monster that the great Bellerophon slew. A much-feared fire-breathing monster, the Chimera

"Chimera" I said

"Good you're awake, and you know what were up against" Tom said looking back on how Leo is doing.

"Am I dreaming?" I said still dazed.

"I'm afraid not, but no time for explaining" Tom said hastily.

We took a sharp turn to the right. Leo was able to catch up to us. He looked completely exhausted. I thought he was going to collapse any second now. He immediately saw that I was awake.

"I think you can put her down now and help me-aagghh," he said dodging the balls of fire the Chimera was spewing.

"Ok, AJ do you think you can run" Tom asked.

"I think so" I replied.

He put me down and Leo shot more arrows at the Chimera. We all started to run as Leo shot his second to the last arrow.

"Only one left," he said worried

"A few notes could do the trick" Tom brought out a set of reed pipes and began playing.

The flowerpots on the side windows of the buildings were all crashing down on the Chimera. When each pot crashed vines and stems wrapped around the monster. The more it struggled, the vines gripped tighter.

We stopped and looked at the 20-foot tall monster being over come by stalks of green. It let out open fire at us. I ducked behind a mailbox and braced myself. When I opened my eyes, Tom and Leo lay bruised and unconscious on the street. The beast had ripped most of the vines it had wrapped around its body and it was now prowling in the direction of the knocked out duo. I had to do some thing; I couldn't just leave them there and let them get eaten by a Chimera. Well… I could but I would feel extremely guilty. So I decided to kill the thing, but how?

I started scanning the area. The Chimera was getting closer to the both of them and I was panicking even more with each step it took. I spotted Leo's bow and arrow. The weapon had slipped out of Leo's hand during the blow.

There were only two problems to the perfect plan. First of all it was 10 meters away and in the path of a Chimera. Secondly, I don't know how to shoot a bow and arrow?! Even an experienced archer can't make that shot and I probably couldn't have done any better. I decided I should stop questioning myself and focus on the task at hand.

So I eyed the weapon and counted.

"One…Two…Three… yahhhh!" I made a pathetic battle cry.

I lunged forward and grabbed the bow and arrow. I notched the arrow in quickly. It fiddled in my grasp. I did my best to aim at the horrible creature. The fire-breathing beast let out a roar and I had let go of the bowstring out of shock.

I closed my eyes preparing for a triumphant cry from the Chimera. Instead I heard wails of pain from the beast. The thing was choking. I wasn't so sure where my arrow went but I had a hunch it was in its throat. The monster had disintegrated into a giant pile of green sludge. I was still amazed of how I did that when I remembered Leo and Tom.

I looked around if anyone saw what just happened. All was normal it was still a cloudy autumn day in Trenton, New Jersey. There were only about 6 or 7 people walking on the streets but they all looked as if nothing happened.

I dragged the two guys to the side of the brick wall. I started slapping, poking, shaking, even flicking them but they still won't wake up. Then I remembered Tom's reed pipes. I reached into his pocket and grabbed the instrument. I played the most horrible note that you could imagine being played on reed pipes.

It actually worked; they were blinking and shaking trying to grasp reality. They tried to stand but ended up bonking each other on the head.

"Hey you guys ok?" I inquired

"A little bit burnt and quite bruised but other than that no serious injuries." Leo said standing up.

"Speak for yourself. I think I sprained my hoof." Tom stood up but limped as he walked.

"So that amounts to bruises, burns, and sprained satyr." Leo said looking sarcastically at Tom. "Now put on your pants donkey boy." He ordered.

"_Blah-ha-ha_" Tom snorted. Then he proceeded to putting on his pants.

"What just happened?" Leo asked me.

"Uhh...I think you just told a half-donkey boy to put on his pants," I said.

"Goat, I'm half-goat. NOT half-donkey" Tom corrected in the distance.

"What I mean is, what happened to the Chimera?" Leo asked once again with a little frustration in his voice.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I killed it with your bow and arrow" I answered still in disbelief that I killed a Chimera.

"What do you mean by 'pretty sure'?"

"Because it's rather I killed it or it choked by itself."

"How could it choke by itself?"

I gave him the _how would I know_ look.

Leo had walked over to the pile of Chimera gunk on the street. I hadn't noticed the arrow was still there. He picked the arrow up and flopped it around to get the sickly looking sludge off.

"Here, it could be useful" he said handing over the arrow still dripping with muck.

"How could an arrow covered in Chimera goo be useful?"

"This arrow covered in "Chimera goo" is now a highly poisonous weapon." Leo said while making air quotes at Chimera goo.

I stared at him skeptically.

"Please I'll explain it all to you later. Now just get the arrow already!" He ordered.

"Wow, you are so bossy" I teased.

He looked at me annoyingly.

"It's your arrow not mine" I disagreed.

"You killed the Chimera so it's rightfully yours"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is" Leo persisted.

"It wasn't in my possession for 24 hours so if I take it from you it will be pronounced as theft" I stated.

"Very well, it's my gift to you then" He smiled at me irritatingly.

"Ok, I accept on one condition."

"Fine, what is it." Leo said now impatient.

"You have to carry it."

He looked like he wanted to strangle me but he wavered and placed the arrow in Tom's backpack.

"Hey!" Tom complained, but Leo ignored him.

The green goo had sunk into the cemented street.

"So, what do we do know?" I asked.

"We go to my house" Leo answered now with an irritated yet optimistic look on his face.


	3. A Heartwarming Reunion

**Sorry if I posted the 3****rd**** chapter really really really late. Thank you for reviewing, adding my story to your favorites list, and taking the time to read it. ;) **

**P.S. AF stands for Amelia Falcon and JC is Jerrald Cabrera. **

**-Cosette, Hunter of Artemis**

* * *

Having a twin is not the worst thing in the world and I don't bug her (that often). My sister was just being melodramatic. Though, it's a bit of an inconvenience having to share my birthday with someone else. By the way, my name is Jerrald Archer Cabrera.

You might not know who I am but you might have heard of my parents. My dad is Carlos Cabrera the owner of Cabrera Enterprises… So, you have never heard of Cabrera enterprises. Okay, maybe my dad isn't that well renowned but you have to have heard of my mom. Veronica Cabrera the number one shooting champion. Whether it's crossbows or air rifles my mom can do it all…Seriously? You haven't heard of her either. Oh, well I tried. I'm not very good at describing who I am but maybe my story will do that for me.

Where shall I begin? There's that time with the Anemoi and then Furies and another with the Hydra [AF: Get on with it!]. Okay! Jeez you're extra bossy today. I guess it all started when I first met her. My guardian and protector Olivia Rosegrant, daughter of Athena…

"_Mr. Cabrera" _A soft voice echoed._ "Mr. Cabrera" _It repeated, only this time it was louder. "Mr. Cabrera!" The voice screamed. The sound rang through my ears and it shocked me back to reality.

"Uhh" I groaned. I did not like waking up from a perfect daydream to a middle school classroom. I opened my eyes drowsily and I found about a dozen of my classmates staring blankly at me. I raised my head to look up at the blackboard and there she was…

Mrs. Rottweiler, my eighth grade Social Studies teacher. She hated me from the very first day of classes, probably because I glued her desk to the ceiling and almost set her hair on fire. I have to admit she does have good reasons for hating me but she doesn't forgive and forget. Like on Friday when I gave her an exploding cake she sentenced me to detention 30 minutes later. People should just move on and get over it. Besides, it only took her twenty-eight showers to get sixteen pounds of vanilla icing off her hair. Ok, now I'm off the point. The bottom-line is she is an unforgiving educator and if I know my teacher well enough she always gets revenge.

"Mr. Cabrera, I will not have sleeping in my class." Her British accent faintly pronounced. Mrs. Rottweiler looked at me sternly with her dark brown eagle eyes. She frowned so hard her eyeglasses were now resting on the bridge of her nose, which somehow made her look more sinister than she naturally was. The wrinkles on her pale skin deepened and that caused her to look like an evil witch from a child's fairytale books.

"I wasn't sleeping, Mrs. Rottweiler." I said, as I was rubbing my eyes.

"Is that so, Mr. Cabrera" She said as she walked across the room, arms folded behind her back; her three-inch heels pounding tensely against the wooden platform.

"Please, call me Jerry." I instinctively suggested. Bad move.

She looked at me obviously annoyed. "Ok then, _Jerry_" She stressed my name, which wasn't a good sign. "Since you weren't asleep would you be so kind to answer my question."

I bit my lower lip trying to contain my nervousness. I managed to accumulate enough courage to answer her.

"Sure, fire away" I said trying-and failing-to sound confident.

"What year did the civil war start?"

I had absolutely no idea. The whole class raised their hands. Did I mention I attend a school full of nerds and geeks? I started slowly sinking back in my chair hoping Mrs. Rottweiler would just choose one of them instead. But, no I had to be the one to answer the stupid question. This is one of the ways she gets her revenge. She embarrasses me in front of the whole class. I didn't really care what nerds thought about me but there was this one girl in my class I was trying to impress. Her name was Olivia Rosegrant. She was drop-dead-gorgeous and unlike any of the other kids here at Tesla middle school Olivia _had_ a personality. She was funny, sweet, and a bit too proud at times just like me. We were perfect for each other but unfortunately I am non-too bright. I could never impress her at academics and when I try to do impress her at athletics it never works.

"Well Mr. Cabrera? You wouldn't want to keep me waiting." A wicked smile was sweeping her face.

"Umm… 1991?" I answered.

A few muffled laughs came from the kids who raised their hands. _Geeks. _Olivia looked back at me with her hand still raised. I forced a smile and raised my hand slightly as if to say hi. I felt my cheeks and they were as hot as coal. I instantly knew I was blushing with embarrassment.

"Would anyone want to tell us the right answer?" Mrs. Rottweiler asked and her eyes were darting toward the front of the class.

She called out one of the guys in the front row.

"The January of 1861" He said simply then he looked at me arrogantly.

I stuck my tongue childishly out at him. There was only one type of nerd that I disliked: the snobby, arrogant, and egotistic know-it-alls.

"Very good," She praised. Then she turned to me with a horrible look on her face, like she wanted to rip my guts out. "Now as for you Jerrald Cabrera, I believe you owe me a 5-page essay on the civil war. I want the cause, the basic conflict, and how they put an end to it. It should be on my desk Saturday morning."

Not another essay. Making essays is the number 1 on "Mrs. Rottweiler's favorite forms of punishment" list. Mr. Cabrera you shall write an essay on this, you shall write an essay about that, you shall write an essay on this famous dead guy's essay.

I was going to detest Mrs. Rottweiler's punishment but before I could do so the bell rang, marking the end of this horrible school day.

"Class dismissed" the prison warden that I have as a teacher announced. Then she quickly walked out of the room and soon the whole class shuffled out into the hallway.

I lolled my head backwards. Instead of a fulfilled day of pizza and video games with my best friend, I get to write a paper on the civil war. I slammed my fist on my desk [AF: Anger issues… JC: Would you please shut up?] And headed for the door. I was halfway out the door when someone dragged me into the hallway.

"Hey there head-hitter" a familiar voice greeted. It was Olivia, in all her olive skin and grey-eyed glory. Before I continue I bet you're wondering about my strange nickname. If you are then I guess I owe you an explanation. When I was trying out for the soccer team Olivia happened to be studying by the sidelines. I wanted to impress her with my goal kicks but when I made my move, the ball kind of missed its target. Instead of going into the net it smacked Olivia's forehead and now I have a nickname, which is head-hitter.

"Sorry about that, again." I apologized. I slowly leaned my right hand against the wall trying to show off my burly muscles. [AJ: What muscles? JC: What part of "shut up" don't you understand?]

"You don't need to ask for my pardon. The lump healed already." She said as she pointed toward the side of her head. "So, I was wondering if you needed some tutoring in Social Studies. We could go to my house after school or in the mall, whichever you prefer." Her eyes glinting that powerful stormy silver.

"You mean like a date?" I joked though part of me wanted to believe it was one.

"Yeah, you could call it that but more on the lines of a study date. So, do you want me to tutor you or not?" Olivia replied. I could tell by her face she wasn't kidding. The girl I had a crush on just asked me out, well kind of asked me out.

"Sure, um, that would be cool" I confirmed. Thank goodness I got whole words out of my mouth.

"I'll see you on Monday after school." She winked at me then walked toward the exit doors.

"Bye-" I waved goodbye with my right hand. _Uh-oh. _Subsequently, I fell to the ground dragging the trashcan along with me. I heard the metallic clang of the garbage bin and my face hit the cold tile floor. A chocolate bar wrapper, still with some chocolate inside, stained my shirt. _Great, _I thought, and then I remembered Olivia. I looked down the hallway but she was nowhere to be seen. I just hope she didn't see my little fumble. Or else this day would be marked as the most embarrassing day of my 13-year-old life.

I analyzed the mess on my shirt. The dark chocolate smeared from my right shoulder down to my torso, making my white long-sleeved shirt look like it was rolled in mud. I tried cleaning it up but I made it even worse, now it reached up to my left shoulder.

_Mom will not be happy. _

I took the back exit door toward the currently deserted parking lot. I did not want anyone to see me like this, especially Olivia. I walked briskly across the lot, passing by a lot of different types of cars. I unconsciously took note of it. A red minicooper, a blue pick up truck, a silver sedan, a black Maserati, wait, what's a Maserati doing in a middle school parking lot? I turned toward the luxury car, only to be greeted by a huge slap on the back. I stumbled a little and then I stood up, craning my neck.

"Don't tell me you got weaker over the years, Cabrera." Rocco Wagner said with a wicked grin.

"Hey," Roderick Wagner murmured in an inaudible voice. He managed to give me a slight glance, before burying himself into his book once again.

"What's up J-man?" Ryan Wagner greeted cheerfully.

"I told you never to call me that Wagner" I laughed. We did our signature handshake that we made up when we were nine.

The Wagner brothers are composed of Rocco (Rocky), Ryan (Ryley), and Roderick (Ricky) Wagner. The three brothers could have been mistaken for triplets mainly because all of them have the same shade of strawberry blond hair and sapphire blue eyes but if you got to know them better, their personalities are entirely different from each other's. Rocky, the eldest of the three was the commander of the group. He was an arrogant, narcissistic rebel his brother, Ryley, on the other hand was the opposite. Ryley is smart, knowledgeable, modest, and follows the rules unlike his older brother. He is solitary person and only speaks when spoken to, but other than that he is as quiet as a mouse probably because he's usually caught up in some science fiction novel. Last but not the least Ricky Wagner, the youngest and by far the best of the three. Ricky is the same age as me but he looks like he's 15 already. He has both brains and brawn also as an added bonus he has charm. Ricky was alluring to most girls and he plays hard to get which makes them crazy. Well, crazier anyway. I mean even if he doesn't play the hard to get card he is still a six-packed stud with beefy arms.

I was still ecstatic about this whole meeting my best friend after 4 years, when Ricky asked me: "You're not even wondering why we're here?"

Now that he mentioned it, I kind of am. The Wagners used to live with us in a neighborhood in upstate New Jersey called "Kallisti Gardens", but that was a long time ago. I remembered my mom saying they left for Dallas, Texas when I was 10. Why there you ask? Frankly, I think it was because my dad and their dad had this like financial squabble. So I kind of get it, leave town because you don't want to see your old business partner across the street every single morning. Buy why Dallas? I always new the Wagners as punk rockers, so I would guess they want transfer to a like a rocker's state like Seattle. But the Wagners as cowboys? That's about as probable as pigs flying. [AF: Actually, there are flying sows- JC: SHUT THE GODS UP! AF: Ohh, I am so telling dad you said that]

"Uh, well, yeah I guess I am" I replied smoothly.

"Well, J here's the deal." Ricky started out all business man-like. "We didn't just drop by to say hi and catch up on old times"

"We're here because of some unfinished business." Rocky threatened, his voice was in a malicious tone.

Rocky threatening. Not the most unusual thing for him but still a little suspicious.

"Why, yes. Thank you, dear brother for ruining my marvelous intro" Ricky scowled at him.

"Your intro is too long and _boring_. Let's just-" Before Rocky could finish, Ricky's hard-knuckled fist punched him in the gut and he stumbled backward.

"Shut up Rocco. This is my gig remember? Dad left _me_ in charge." Roderick declared.

_Wow this is getting weird. _I thought._ Maybe I should go-_

"You're not going anywhere Cabrera" Ryley uttered. He put his book down and cracked his lean knuckles

Wait. What? Did he just say more that 2 words? More importantly how did he know what I was… Okay majorly creepy.

"I'm not a mind reader if that's you're hypothesis. I can just sense it. People like you are so cliché that I can actually predict your vapid notions." Ry answered.

"What does vapid mean?" Rocky inquired absently while scratching his head

Ryley left out a deep stressful sigh "Vapid means-"

"Whatever, Ryle! Shut up already and let's do what we came here to do." Ricky screamed at his older sibling.

"Whoa, someone's an evil little dictator to his brother" I remarked annoyingly (I shouldn't have but I just couldn't help myself). This comment got on his nerves, which, frankly, was pretty hilarious.

The area above his upper brow was pulsing like an uncontrollable spasm. His teeth were clenched but it looked like a contorted smile. He was trying to burrow his eyes full of anger and loathing into my soul…and he looked as funny as hell while doing it.

So, instinctively, I guffawed. Another bad move. I'm just full of those things today aren't I?

Ricky might be comical infuriated but Rocco on the other hand looks like a bull on steroids, meanwhile I am the soon-to-be-dead matador holding a red sheet.

He pinned me down hard on the hood of the car. I struggled helplessly against his iron man grip but the more I tried the more fatigued I became. Ricky came to stand at my side. I looked at him my eyes now full of wonder, partial anger, and all out confusion.

"Humph, now look at this guys," said Roderick, a cackle of laughter escaping his curved lips. "Little old _step-son_ of Cretinous Cobrera who stole all our money like the greedy snake he is!"

"Nice simile, brother." Ryle complemented sarcastically. "Remember how you're dad used to be super business pals with our father? And how they made lots of money together? But didn't you ever wonder why they broke apart?"

"Uhh. Your dad stunk like heck on company reports?" I suggested, which got me a whack on the head.

"SHUT UP. WE TALK. YOU DON'T." Rocco "the bull" Wagner said rather insightfully.

I decided not to mock the incredible hulk for now. That smack really hurt.

"Funny, Cabrera. Real Funny. Actually, it was your _step-dad_ who was the problem." I never thought of my dad as the problem before. Carlos was pretty nice to me really, even if I wasn't his offspring but he treated me like his own. He was the best. Funny, family-oriented, and he totally understands whatever I'm going through. And the best part is that he makes my mother extremely happy which is the greatest quality of any dad. In my mind he was the perfect parent. The "cool" dad. My awesome best friend. So rubbing it in my face that Carlos wasn't my biological father and that he was a "problem" ticked me off. Big-time.

"He back-stabbed our father so that he could gain all of the money they made together. My dad being so compassionate left town instead of putting an end to Cobrera's greedy and nasty transactions. That was okay for all of us for a while until a few months ago our house was broken into and all the things we owned were stolen. All the money in our bank mysteriously vanished in a split second. The police were dumb-founded but not us. We weren't that ignorant. The culprit was as easy to point out as a bloodstain on a white shirt. Obviously, it was your father. Who else would want pay back from because of our father leaving a company that couldn't run without him? Now, we want revenge. Unfortunately, we can't hurt the big bird-brained boss himself so we go for the next best thing: his little baby boy." Ricky spat, standing directly in front of me.

I let him talk while I was formulating a rather simple plan of creating a distraction and running as fast as I can to the police station at the end of the block. So I just kept waiting until the chattering stopped and I released all my anger at that one moment and kicked him where it counts. _Hard_

Ricky screeched like a little girl as he crumpled in pain on the sidewalk. While the two dim-witted brothers of his cracked up maniacally, I took the opportunity to try and do the same to Rocco. So I swung my leg as hard as I could towards my side aiming at his sensitive spot. Then, suddenly, a hand grabbed my leg and twisted it mercilessly. The shock of pain ran through my leg nerves and to the neurons in my brain registering the agony. It felt like my leg was being electrocuted with a thousand volts and at the same time being burned over a 150-degree fire, but that wasn't the worst of it. I heard a bone-rattling snap at the exact same time. _Uh-oh_ My leg was bursting with more pain than before. A blood-curdling idea entered my mind. _No. No. No. No_ my leg cannot be broken not now. Please, not now. It took about every inch of my will power and sanity to try and test my theory.

_Please. Please. Please._

But nothing. My leg wasn't moving. No matter how hard I tried it didn't even flinch. _So much for running out of here…_

I was still traumatized with my limp leg when Ricky's mocking voice chimed into my thoughts.

"Weak just like your fake daddy!"

Oh he just wants trouble doesn't he? My blood surged with adrenaline once again as I broke my arms free of Rocco's grip. I cupped my hands around Roderick's throat. I wanted to strangle him for saying those things about my dad and I wanted to strangle all of them for breaking my leg. Beat the crap right out of them and…and…

Is it just me or is everything bright and blurry?

I swiveled a full 360 degrees and then I fell unconscious on the rough pavement of the parking lot before I even got to register the sharp needle-like pain stabbing my arm.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about the bracket conversation thing. I thought it would make it Jerrald's story more interesting. But I want your opinion so should I keep it or not? **

**-Cossette, Hunter of Artemis**


End file.
